ADDDIWC update
by Chi the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: this fic takes place after RE2, the train Claire, Leon, and Sherry are on comes to a mysterious halt into the strange undead ridden streets of Wombat city...Alright heres the next two chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 

Disowner: I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does, so don't sue me…

Prologue: After all the hardships and near death experiences, Leon, Claire, and Sherry manage to make it out alive of Raccoon City.  What they don't know is, the train they're on will suddenly come to a halt in…Wombat City…

"I can't believe it. It's over Claire, we made it out alive," Leon sighed.  The train was moving steadily through the underground subway system.  It had only been 4 hours since they got out from Raccoon City.  Sherry had fallen asleep on one of the train's beds while Leon counted each of the dim lights that illuminated the tracks of the train.  Claire sat down by Sherry as she brushed some strands of loose hair away from her eyes.

'It's all too easy… Is this it?  Is it all over? Like Leon said?  No… I can feel it… Chris… Where are you?' These thoughts kept flooding Claire's mind when the train abruptly stopped.  Claire quickly stood up, feeling her belt for come grenade rounds.  She reached back for her grenade launcher, which was strapped to a fastening across her back.  The lights on the train flickered for a moment until they suddenly died out.  Claire felt around the dark as she called out for Leon.

*Click* 

"Claire! Are you ok? Where's Sherry?" Leon asked, holding a long, black flashlight, which he always carried around, being a policeman and all.  Claire pointed to the bed where Sherry had been resting.  She had woken up from all the commotion of the train stopping.  Leon flashed the light onto her; Sherry stood up and ran over to the two.  Claire embraced her with her free hand.

"You ok?…"  But as soon as Claire asked, there were moans coming from the outside of the train.  Leon felt his side for his shotgun, which was safely bound, on his belt.  The moans quickly turned into pounds as the hands of the undead were coming down quickly upon the sides of the train.

"Claire, I thought you said that it was all over?  You said that we were going to leave Raccoon city and find a safer place to stay…" Sherry said while tightening her embrace on Claire.  Claire positioned herself as she held onto her grenade launcher.  She glanced at Leon who was already clutching his shotgun with one hand and the flashlight with the other.  When the door of the train looked as if it were to break with another pound, Claire told Sherry to hide.  As suspected, the door broke down and five or so zombies forced there way in.  One of them had grabbed onto Leon who quickly reacted by striking its head off with the head of his flashlight.  His shotgun had found its way to the abdomen of another zombie, which was blown away with one shot.  Claire secured the fight was over by firing flame rounds at the last three, their rotting flesh burning as Claire reloaded her gun.

"Sherry! Sherry! Come out! They're all gone!" Claire shouted.  Somewhere in this mysterious city, there were still other living, breathing people who didn't fall to the affect of the T-virus.  The thing was, Leon, Claire and Sherry didn't know the whereabouts of these survivors or how they were going to make it out alive of this Umbrella environment.  Through the dark alleys, the gloomy streets, the lonely buildings, they were going to make it out alive.  Just like they had through Raccoon City.  They thought it was the end, but it was just the beginning… the beginning of a story far worse from Raccoon's tales.  The tale of, **A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City…**

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City 

**chp.2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does, so don't sue me.

     Leon searched the area with his flashlight for an emergency switch to turn on the back-up generator located near the train wreckage.  He searched, endlessly through fences, storage systems and other compartments of the Umbrella structure.  When he did spot it, the generator only had enough power to turn the lights back on.  So there was no chance of getting out of the city by train.  While heading back to the train, Leon picked up a sound coming from outside of the building.  Not too far away, a fight ensued…

     "Shadow!!! Come on! We can do this!" The mysterious teenager exclaimed.  He unsheathed a machete from its sheath as he charged at two zombies.  A black German shepherd ran swiftly side by side with the boy until they made contact with the T-virus infected pair.  The machete-yielding boy slashed upward, cutting one of the zombies into two at its midriff causing blood to spray everywhere.  The large breed dog pounced onto the other zombie and attacked it viciously until it lied on the pavement motionless.  

     "I wonder where dad went Shadow… He said he'd come back for me…" The boy said, wiping the blood from his brow while sheathing the blade into its case.  The teenager was wearing a faded light blue shirt overlapped by a black bulletproof vest.  He had a pair of gloves he wore on his hands, both black with holes for his fingers to go through.  His pants, khakis stained with drops of blood, were rolled up revealing a pair of steel-toed boots.  His hair was very short and black but his bangs, blonde, fell freely over his tense, chestnut brown eyes.  His skin was fair and his frame, normal but otherwise from that he was quite handsome.  He started to walk away, but Leon who was watching the whole time from a window of the Umbrella building, pursued him.  The high walls surrounding Leon made him feel uneasy but he still went after the youth.  The boy, felt he was being followed stopped and reached inside his vest and pulled out some bread.  He broke it into two and sat down on a dumpster nearby.  He gave the other half to his dog who consumed it ravenously.  The boy eyed the streets warily, catching and interpreting any sound that came not far away from where he was sitting.  Leon leaned in the shadows, gripping the handle of his shotgun located safely on his side.  

     The three of them were just waiting until the other made their move.  The boy grew impatient of waiting and unsheathed his machete, holding back his dog, assumed to be "Shadow" by Leon, as he stood up.

     "Whoever you are, come out!  If you don't I'll let my dog here get you!  If you do, I won't hurt you! I give my word on it!"

     Leon started to edge away from the shadows and into the light where the boy could see him.  They gazed at each other, the boy circling Leon, until he felt safe, sheathed his machete.  

     "Who are you?  Don't you know there are zombies in almost every corner of this city?  If you're from Raccoon City what's your purpose here?" The boy, a few inches shorter than Leon, stood face to face with him. 

     "My name is Leon Kennedy, I'm a rookie from the Raccoon Police Department.  Before I answer any more of your questions, who are you?  And how old are you?"

     "My name is Marc Mikhail… I'm 14 and I live here in Wombat city with my father Alan."

     "Wombat city?  Does this place happen to be…"

     "Invested by those bastards of Umbrella?  Yeah, they're the whole reason this city has gone to the zombies…  I'm looking for my dad but he hasn't come back yet…  Have you seen him?"

     "I'm sorry Marc, I haven't see him… I have to get back to my companions…  We want to find a way out of Wombat City and get to someplace safer but we don't know a way out of here… Do you want to join us?"

     "No… I have to find my dad!" Marc said, running out of sight.  Leon tried looking for him but Marc was already gone.  As he was looking around, he spotted a place that looked safer than the Umbrella building where Sherry and Claire were.  So Leon headed back to the train wreckage hoping he would find them safe in the train, which they were.  Leon told them all about the mysterious Marc Mikhail as he led them out of the Umbrella building…  Who was Marc Mikhail?  Why was he by himself in the zombie-infested Wombat City?  Till next time…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Drop Dead Day in Wombat City**

**chp.3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, but I due own Mark Mikhail (if you know who he is) alright, happy reading Ü

'Bye hun, now you better come back alive you hear?' The woman said, she was middle-aged, probably around her forties, but the simplicity of her features was what made her beautiful.  Her light golden-brown hair, tied back in a pony that elegantly graced the back of her neck.  Her hands were wrapped around the neck of her husband as she kissed him on the lips lovingly.  

     The day had started out beautifully.  The blue sky, the sun shining, what could have gone wrong…

     'Mom! Come on! Give dad some space! Let me say goodbye too,' The boy gently pulled his mom away from his father.  His mother just looked back at the man she loved, nodding, letting her son say his goodbye… Little did she know, that would unfortunately be their last…

     'Dad, why do you have to leave now?  I thought you were going to train me more on how to fight?  You promised me we would go every month, you know, teach me those moves you do when you catch the bad guys?' The boy nudged his dad on the shoulder.  His father was wearing a fine tunic like the rest of his allies; the military clad clothing with a black bulletproof vest overlapping.  The blue, Umbrella signature beret he wore was tilted to the side, like it was supposed to.  The man was just as old as his wife; his black hair was shaved to the point where it just stood on end.  He was clean-shaven with fine, aged yet handsome features that the boy could not mistakenly have gotten from his dad.  His father grinned, patting him on the shoulder, the boy feeling his father's large, gloved hand falling on to him.

     'Just make sure you watch your mother for me, I promise we'll continue when I get back.  Then I'll teach you how to fight the "bad guys."'  The man gave out a low, husky chortle before he slowly turned to walk away, his steel-toed boots touching the ground with every step he took.  The boy walked back towards his mom who stood next to their white Honda Civic.  They watched him board the large C-15 as they stood a distance from the runway, which was pretty close to the parking lot of the terminal.  

     'Come on Mark! We still have to pick up Shadow from the vet!  Hope he didn't cause too much trouble, come on, get in, lets go!' His mother unlocked the doors and climbed in, making sure the skirt of her dress didn't get caught in the door.  He hopped into the passenger's seat of the car and shut the door.  They drove away from the terminal, located just outside of their home, Wombat City.  The suburban area leading to the city was peaceful judging by its appearance alone.  Sparrows flew overhead of the Civic as they went through the gates that lead to the city.  After passing hundreds of building and turning a lot of corners, they made it to the veterinary clinic.

     'Go ahead Mark, go get her, I'm going to run a few errands so you'll have to walk home ok?  Bye, love you.'

     With that, she drove away.  The boy entered the clinic and saw his dog sitting patiently by the vet's desk.  He took out the dog's leash and latched it onto his collar.  The large, German shepherd just looked up at his owner who was busy talking to the female vet.  

     'Mr. Mikhail, yes, there's no problem with Shadow today. Just make sure you give him food and water everyday and he'll be in his normal, content mood.' The vet gave her usual plastic smile but this time it seemed she was having a hard time.  A large band-aid was wrapped around the area where her shoulder and neck met.  The boy eyed it carefully as he paid for his dog's checkup.

     'What happened to your—'

     'Oh this? **Pointing to the band-aid** I don't know… Some crazy guy came in here to buy some medicine for his dog but while I was handing it to him he… he bit me… I don't know why, he seemed fine at first but **cough** as I was giving him the medicine **cough** he had this lifeless stare and… and…' As she was explaining, the vet kept coughing and coughing.  The boy shrugged, patted her on the back and left the clinic.

     'What a cheap way of cheating someone for their money… Geez, I'm hungry, come on Shadow, mom will probly have made lunch by now.'  The boy walked and walked, around 2 blocks till he came to a halt in front of a large 2-story house.  He unlatched his dog's leash and opened the door to the small yet comfortable unit.

'Mom! I'm home! Did you make any lunch yet? Hel-lo?!'

~No response

     He shrugged and walked into the kitchen where he found his mom sitting at their dining table, with her head hanging low, bandages from head to toe. 

'Mom! What happened to you?'  The boy walked up to the pale figure who just effortlessly lifted her head.  The boy caught a glint of a pistol in her hand; he ignored it, worrying only why his mother was bound in bandages. 

'Mark… I want you…t…to…get away…f-from…me…now.' Startled, the boy backed away for a bit, his dog nudging his hand with its snout.  Knowing that tone of voice from his mother meant she was serious.  He hesitated for a moment but brought up the courage to ask 'why?'

'Do you…know the company… I work for? The…crazy **cough** bastards… **cough** contaminated Wombat…with a…virus.'

'I-I don't understand, then why do you want me to leave you?' The boy asked, knowing he was on the verge of crying, he took it out by slamming a fist to the wall.  Why was she doing this to him?  

'The virus…causes…the…cells of…a person…or…any living…organism… to die…slowly…the mind of…the victim…also…dies…yet they…starve for…flesh…living flesh… In other terms…if you are **cough** infected you'll become…a zombie…I'm sorry Mark… Just promise me… you'll…live…and find…your father…Promise…me… make…t…out…f…Wombat…alive…'

**BLAM**

Gone like that…  His mother… She had shot herself… 

     Mark snapped out from the flashback.  He wiped the tears from his eyes while tilting his head back against the brick wall of the tall building, not very different from the rest.  Shadow whined, knowing his owner was troubled, nudged his snout into Mark's hand.  

     "We'll rest here for tonight…"

Before sitting down to rest, Mark removed his vest and took off the strap and case holding his father's bloodstained machete.  He sat down on the ground, his back resting on the wall of the building, where he shut his eyes to rest.  His hand was clutching the handle of the machete protectively even as he rested.  Shadow positioned himself by Mark and watched out for any danger ahead, his loyalty to the Mikhail boy gave him all the energy to be alert for any incoming threat.  

~~

     Leon unlatched his shotgun from his belt as he led Sherry and Claire out of the Umbrella building.  When they made it to the window Leon had found earlier, Claire climbed through first, followed by Sherry, while Leon watched out for any zombies.  The rookie R.P.D officer observed his surroundings once more before remembering the path to the building Leon though was safe.  Endless rows of buildings towered all directions, the sky started to grow dark as the first star shone, signaling the incoming darkness.  It was puzzling, the paths and corners confused them.  Leon hated to admit it but…

     "We're lost…" He said as his face burned from embarrassment.  Leon ran a hand through his thick, blonde hair trying to hide his humiliation.  Claire sighed and looked at Sherry who just shrugged.

     "Next time don't count on Leon to… Look directly behind you. Get ready to rumble." With that Claire didn't have any time to prepare her grenade launcher, instead she grabbed her trusty dagger on her shoulder and dodged the incoming zombie's lunge.  Leon elbowed the zombie trying to bite off a piece of his neck, in the face causing the zombie to back off for awhile, giving Leon the perfect shot to the head, causing blood and head particles to fly everywhere.  Claire, kneeling on the ground, jabbed the zombie in the leg, giving her time get up and withdraw her grenade launcher.  The zombie, struggling to stand on one leg, was turned into a melting corpse as Claire used the last of her acid rounds.  Sherry suddenly shrieked as a zombie tried to burn her by regurgitating acid.

     "What the?…" Mark was awoken by all the commotion caused by Leon, Claire and Sherry's encounter with the zombie.  Shadow ran ahead of Mark, who was already running out of the alley he had been sound asleep in.  

     "Sherry!" Claire screamed as she fought to try to keep herself alive since she had confronted yet another zombie.

Just then, Mark sprinting forward with his machete already sheathed, seized the zombie into a headlock.  Before the zombie could make any sudden move, he sliced its head straight off making his face blackish red from blood.  It was over, all 4 of the zombies were dead.  Mark started to walk away when someone grabbed him.

     "Look, Leon, I'm not…" As he turned around to face the one who had made him stop, it wasn't him but a girl.  A girl his age, probably around 14, looked at him.  

     "Oh sor…" Before Mark could complete his sentence, she hugged him.  Not caring about the crimson fluid splattered across his face, she hugged him.  Her pale, fair hair plastered on his bloodstained cheek, entwining with his own blond hair.  Clueless, he slowly pulled her away looking into her deep sapphire eyes.  His face flushed as he quickly looked away, wiping the blood from his face with the end of his shirt.  She backed away, whispering thank you, her face reddening as well.  As she backed away, Mark looked her through.  She was wearing a uniform, probably attended a private school judging from the long blue skirt and white blouse that resembled somewhat, a sailor's polo.  Her lips were pink and glossy.  Her light blonde hair was at shoulder's length with a blue headband that matched her skirt.  Her tresses framed her sweet and petite face, but oh, Mark couldn't get over her endless, sapphire eyes.  They were full of innocence, passion but mysterious all the while.  

     "Thanks for what?" He questioned, looking down at his polished boots.  Through this, he hid his small, growing infatuation for the girl.

     "For saving me… A-Are you by yourself, you know its dangerous to walk the streets alone…"

     "Uuuh…I got Shadow with me but I'm fine by myself… Well, next time, keep an open eye, I gotta go…" Mark again, turned to leave, but was, again, stopped. 

     "I really wish you'd…come with Leon, Claire, and me…" Sherry's voice drifted as she slowly looked up and met his tense chestnut brown eyes.  How did she do that?  Make him fall under some kind of spell…  

"I-I guess I could… Oh yeah, I'm Mark Mikhail and you?…"  **holding out his hand**

     "Sherry Birkin, nice to meet you Mark," with that she smiled and shook Mark's hand.

So Mark Mikhail, the stubborn, troubled boy joins forces with Leon, Claire, and _Sherry.  _Heh heh, all right, read and find out what's to come of the four in the next chapter.

Till then,

~HR


End file.
